(1) Field
The present inventions relate generally to bulletin and activity boards and, more particularly to a display board and a silhouetted 3D aesthetic component attachable to the display board.
(2) Related Art
“Pop-ups” have previously been used in such areas as greeting card designs, advertising mailers and book illustrations. These “pop-ups” often result in 3D presentations that are usually nestled between two opposing pages until separation of the pages results in extension of the presentation into a raised location. These types of “pop-up” devices involve intricate designs and require positioning between two opposing pages, attachment of separate “pop-up” elements or both. These designs necessitate rigorous assembly, time intensive preparation and prohibitive expense, which exclude their use in the educational field to enhance classroom and educational displays.
Teachers use classroom displays to augment the learning experience and to enhance the aesthetics within the classroom. Classroom displays often are changed weekly or monthly. However, educators work on time constraints and strict budgets and therefore any displays utilized must be affordable and easily manipulated.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved showcasing system, which includes a silhouetted 3D aesthetic component, while at the same time, the 3D aesthetic component may be packaged in a flat blank and then moved into a silhouetted 3D aesthetic surface.